What Others Do
by Midwife'sFury
Summary: Emma thought she was the luckiest girl in the world when she met her charming, wealthy and handsome fiance but how much does she really know about Killian Jones? As Henry Swan hits puberty, Jones takes an interest in the boy that is unnatural and unseemly. Trigger warning: rape, underage.
1. Chapter 1: Bump In The Night

Henry laid in his bed, his comforter draped loosely around him doing little to block out the cold winter breeze. He squeezed his eyes closed, hugged Beary close to his chest and attempted to rock himself to sleep. Maybe, if he was already out cold when the door opened then nothing would happen. Maybe, _he_ would just turn around and go sleep in his own room and leave Henry alone like he was supposed to. _He_ always said that Henry spurred him on but he couldn't do that if he was asleep, right? So, this should work.

With that thought in mind, the thirteen year old laid there in the dark, forcefully counting sheep but try as he might he just couldn't get himself to fall asleep. He began to sob silently into the curly, somewhat ratty fur of his teddy bear while scolding himself for being so pathetic, when the door creaked open and a man walked inside the adolescent's room.

The visitor removed his clothes and then slipped into the bed, under the blankets, and wrapped his muscular, hairy arms around the boy's pale chest. Henry whined and fidgeted a little but made no real attempt to get away, knowing that doing so would only make the man angry. He had been on the receiving end of the man's anger before and it was not pleasant. Henry could feel the man's breath hot on his neck and his chest hair scratching against his back. Most of all he could feel the man's hand inching its way closer to his thigh. It wouldn't be long before the man reached his intended destination and, in return, urge Henry touch him back. The idea made his stomach lurch.

"That was your mom on the phone. She was just checking up on you, making sure you were a good boy and ate all your greens and brushed your teeth. I told her about how tired you were today." He paused to kiss the side of the boy's head and take in the smell of his hair. "She said she would be home tomorrow, so this may be the last of our boy's nights for a while and I have something special planned."

With that he moved his hand down Henry's torso and removed his boxers, running his fingers against the boy. Tears stained Henry's face as he prayed that it would all be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Emma Returns

Henry sat on the curb outside of his house clutching a book in his shaking hands. He held the book with so much pressure put upon it that the cover had become disfigured with vain like white lines. The boy scanned the horizon for a sign of his mom's car. After a week alone with his almost step-dad, Henry couldn't wait for his mom to get back. Everything was better when she was around and Killian wouldn't dare do anything wrong if she was watching over them. She had this magical ability to make Henry feel safe and protected which Henry supposed was natural to mothers, he wondered if fathers had a similar power and lamented that he'd never really know.

Emma and Henry had always been close. She had raised him alone for 9 years before she met Killian. She had wanted to be there the entire 13 but she couldn't. The first year she had spent behind bars at the Arizona Treatment Centre. She and Henry's father were small time criminals. They must not have been very good

Henry had ended up in foster care until his mom could get out of prison and find herself a stable home and job. That had taken longer than Emma had anticipated. She hated watching Henry grow up in the same system that had treated her so badly and sometimes she regretted not just giving him up for adoption. She made sure to be there for him whenever she got the opportunity. She needed him to know he was loved and that this entire situation was only temporary. Once she got a job and a place to live the first thing she would do was pick him up and take him home. Until then , there was nothing she could do.

Henry was upset at the uncertainty but even as a small child, he had always had faith that his mother would succeed. There was only one time he considered that the foster home may be permanent, only one time his faith in Emma, had wavered. Emma had failed to show up for visitation and one of the older kids had told him that was how it always starts.

"When you're young and cute, adults are always heaping attention on you but it never lasts long." The child had said ignoring or perhaps even reveling in the tears welling in the three-year-olds eyes.

"Nu-Uh. Mama loves me. She'll be here. She's gonna take me home soon."

"Maybe that was her plan at one point, but she has to be realizing now that you're getting older and you're already damaged. Why would she take you home when she can just start over, with a newer, cuter baby."

Henry shook his head in denial and tried to rebut, even a stuck out tongue would be better than nothing, but his bottom lip was wobbling too much. And once he gave up his chance to say anything, it became impossible to fight off the tears. He cried for an hour and only stopped when Ms. Mills took him into her office, scolding him for crying so much (it really was not appropriate for a boy to be so emotional), before reluctantly handing him a stuffed bear with a note from his mother (which she helped him read).

She had been in a minor car accident on the way to the group home. It had taken an hour to get a ride in the rain and while she was waiting she had been forced to take shelter in a local cluster of stores.

It was there she had brought the bear. It was the cheapest thing in the store and dressed in a red shirt and denim overalls. It had a blue New York Yankees hat sewn into its head and attached to its right arm was attached to a fake little brown book. She looked at the clock and noted how late it was getting, how little time she'd get to spend with her son thanks to her terrible luck and

She delivered the bear to St. Francis's Children's Home at 8:30pm where, despite her standing there still dripping wet and sans her trademark yellow beetle, Ms. Mills refused to let her see her son. Emma could still remember the way her voice inflected with spiteful glee when she told her that, "Real parents, Miss Swan, recognize the importance of timeliness. What lesson would I be teaching the children if I let you in despite your inability to follow simple rules?"

"Please. Just let me see him. I promised him I would be here and I don't want to let him down. I'll only be a second." She said as she attempted to push her way past the brunette woman who blocked her way.

"You will do no such thing. Visiting hours resume next week on Saturday. Be here on time then and you can have an entire hour with him."

Emma stared at the woman. Everything inside her was urging her to just punch this woman in the face and run in to her kid, but she knew if she did that she'd be breaking her parole and she wouldn't see Henry at all if she was back in prison. She took a deep breath and pushed down the rage that was growing inside of her.

"Fine. Can-can you please just give him this." They woman looked down the bear derisively. "Please".

Regina took the bear from the woman and in her generous state even allowed the 21 year old to pen a short note to the child.

After that Henry was rarely seen without that bear (Beary, as he had named it). It was only when he turned nine that he stopped bringing it to school with him because the other children began to tease him. Even now at 13, it still held a position of honor in his room on the pillows of his bed (

And it marked his last week of foster care. After the whole car incident Emma had finally gotten full custody of her son, it was probationary at first but became permanent soon enough and since then it had been the two of them against the world.

He knew how lonely she had been then during that time. Happy, definitely happy, but lonely. Which is why he did his best to support her relationship with Killian. He encouraged his mom to go on dates and even forced himself to like the man, ignoring how uncomfortable the man could make him at times and the strange things he would do. Boy, he regretted that now. He wished it could go back to being just the two of them again but Killian had made it clear what would happen if he said as much to anyone. He seemed to monitor Henry constantly, even now the boy could see him watching him from the kitchen window, making sure Henry didn't do anything that would jeopardize the arrangement he had here.

Henry squirmed under his gaze, but almost forget about it entirely when he saw his mom's yellow Beetle pull around the corner. He had to refrain himself from running to it. Instead, he stood up and waited for the car to reach the house. As soon as it pulled up Henry walked to the driver's door and pulled his mom into a hug.

"Woah, hey kid." She said, surprised by the gesture but more than happy to be reunited back with her son. "Is something wrong?"

Henry swallowed heavily and looked back at the house, where Killian waved to the mother and son. He smiled, but Henry could see the threatening glint in the man's eye. He turned back to his mom shook his head vigorously.

"No. No. Nothing is wrong. Everything is great. I just – I really missed you, mom." He said, still clinging tightly to his mom.

Emma smiled and returned the hug once more.

"I missed you too, kid."

* * *

This chapter may be a little boring but I wanted to give some backstory to Emma and Henry and make it clear that Emma is not to blame for what Killian is doing to Henry. This is not an Anti-Emma story and I won't victim blame her or Henry.

Next chapter will have more Killian.

Reviews are love. I haven't decided on endgame for this story. Give me some ideas in reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Making A Monster

Killian Jones was something of a marvel to the small seaside town of Storybrooke. Unlike most, he was not born in Storybrooke, he arrived here at the tender age of 9 with only his older brother, Liam, to look after him. The brothers were not completely unfortunate though, they had an inheritance surpassing a million dollars, a wonder to most of the folks in Storybrooke. Liam kept reigns on the money and made sure to invest it well enough to last both of the boys their entire lives. By the time he died the sum was estimated to have quadrupled.

When Liam was 21 he joined the Navy and was almost immediately sent abroad for his first mission. Killian had been desperate to follow in his brother's footsteps, but being far too young to enlist, he instead applied to the closest Naval Academy. He was accepted and Storybrooke did not see either of the Jones brothers for several years.

The Naval Academy would be a hard place for Killian. He did not have the soul of a soldier, he was far too wild. And without his brother there to protect him some of the older boys did not miss the opportunity to show the newest recruit, who was as pretty as a girl and stood out amongst the crowd of American boys as noticeably European, who was boss. Despite the numerous incidents of physical and sexual abuse young Killian faced at the academy, he endured believing that eventually he would be united with his brother and they could sail the world together. But something began to grow in Killian at that school, something dark.

As the years went on the nature of incident reports containing Killian's name began to change. No longer was he the innocent victim picked on mercilessly by older boys, more and more it was him teasing the newest students, picking out the weakest of the bunch and gaining acceptance, gaining power, by taking it from the other boy.

News of Liam's death devastated Killian. He immediately withdrew from the Academy and returned to Storybrooke to complete the final year of his education at the local high school. He wasn't the same skinny boy, pale as the moonlight with eyes as blue as the ocean, who had left the town years ago. He came back with the face and body of a male model, wrapped in black leather pants and a broody demure that made girls swoon.

For the remainder of the school year and the two years following it Killian was never seen without a girl on his arm. His partners changed frequently and most of the girls would be able to tell you of the disinterest Killian seemed to regard them with. Yes, the sex was fine but he always seemed so bored and moved quickly from lover to lover. The girls, of course blamed themselves or put it down,

The only woman who held his attention was Milah Gold, the wealthy wife of the town's criminal mastermind, Mr. Gold. No one knew what it was about Milah that held Killian's attention but it was clear to everyone that the two were absolutely devoted to each other. Then she too was gone. Struck down by the cruel hand of fate, acting through Mr. Gold's hit men. Nothing could ever be proven but Killian was convinced the old geezer had been the one to do her in. He came close to killing the man himself at least twice over the years only to be stopped mere circumstance.

In the meantime he began to build a life for himself, more as something to occupy the time initially then any dream of the future though he rejoiced in the idea that one day he may be able to use a good reputation to shield himself from any suspicion that he was a murderer. He got a teaching sailing and Gym at Storybrooke K – 12 school, teaching boys and girls aged 5 to 18 the finer points of physical education.

It was all very difficult being back in a school setting. It brought back unpleasant memories of the academy and of the boys who tease him in humiliating ways. It began in harmless yet disgusting ways, boys jacking off on to his clothes while he was showering or spreading rumors about him to the visiting sister school. It only grew worse as time went on, with multiple assaults Killian had tried his best to forget about. In the end Killian had turned his troubles onto other boys in exchange for acceptance and by the time he had left the school he had started to enjoy the rush of power and thrill of conquest he got when smaller boys begged him for mercy.

He stablished his own Basketball team, one that would compete in the states league. The team trained every second day, with every first reserved for one on one time with the coach. Personal development, it was called, and for the most time it was. It was only occasionally, when he received the right signals from a boy that His first relationship with a student had been a somewhat consensual affair with Felix Nightshade. At 17, it was easy for Killian to convince himself that Felix's age was not the cause of the relationship, but a hurdle in it. He was sure that when Felix left for college, he could return to being a normal teacher. Sure, he liked to watch the boys play ball, the sweat making their shirts stick to their young bodies, but it wasn't as if he had not seem male colleagues notice the cheerleaders skirts flipping about. It was simple biology really. Nothing to be concerned about. It's not like he'd ever act on it.

It was only when Felix was long gone and Killian found himself giving a shirtless massage to 15 year-old Devon Whittaker that he admitted to himself that there was a problem.

But nobody else seemed to notice. Outside of the team, his reputation as a Good Samaritan continued to grow as did the position of respect he held in town's eyes. It was strange, the more time he spent with the boys, the better everyone thought him to be. He was voted Favorite Teacher three years in a row and still had women throwing themselves at him for dates. Even his refusal to date them only earned him more sympathy, as most attributed it to heartbreak over Milah's death (and a part of it was).

He was invited to every community event, every neighborhood barbeque and at one stage he even held a seat on the Storybrooke City Council. Cora Mills, The Mayor, even joked that he would give her a run for her money if he decided to run for mayor. The entire town seemed to adore him and, Killian considered, was it really a surprise? He was one of the five richest people in the town, his dashing good looks had so far only improved with age and the tragic loss of both his brother and his love provided the town with an excuse to still pity him. He was growing even more certain that he could use this position of respect and pity to finish Gold once and for all.

He decided to visit the man's shop and begin a stakeout and it was on that afternoon that he met Henry Swan.

The boy, who was 12 at the time, was filling in at the shop for a community class. Mr. Gold had given him a grey suit to wear which was far too big and made the boy look awkward and boxy. Yet, there was an innocence about the child. He shy and unsure of himself and with his shaggy brown hair and quiet nature, he reminded Killian of himself at that age. Killian was instantly taken with him.

Henry knew Killian (Mr. Jones, as he called him) from school but he did not participate in any of the sport programs due to a respiratory condition he had.

The two had a short conversation about the book Henry was reading, Treasure Island, and for the first time in years Killian had forgotten all about getting his revenge on Mr. Gold.

* * *

Note: This story is not tagged Captain Swan. It is tagged Killian and Emma as individual characters.

I know this is a dark fic but I have given trigger warnings. People write fic for a lot of reasons, guys. It isn't fair to judge.

Reviews are love. Next chapter we get to see the start of Emma and Killians relationship.


	4. Chapter 4: A Cinderella Story

Henry became a point of fascination for Killian. Under the guise of trying to recruit the boy to the local athletics team, he talked to the boys teachers, all of whom told him how sweet and well behaved he was, if a little withdrawn. Anna, Henry's English teacher, had the most glowing praise for the boy. He spoke to her twice about Henry without rousing suspicion but he could sense that on the third time that Anna was getting a little exasperated by his line of questioning.

"Killian, what is this about? I am all for teachers sharing information about students but this seems excessive. Is something wrong with Henry?"

Killian blushed. Never before had anyone called his behavior out as peculiar and he feared that this was the straw that would break the camel's back. He had gotten too carried away. His infatuation with the boy had consumed him and he had forgotten the carefully thought out rules he had put in place to ensure nobody caught on to his perversion.

"Nothing, lass. I assure you, everything is fine. I was just concerned about the lad that is all. He does seem rather timid."

"That's sweet, Killian, but I have the feeling that this is more than that. Wait, Killian, do you have a crush on Emma? Oh, the two of you would be such a cute couple."

Killian looked at the woman dumbstruck. She wasn't on to him at all. Even with his slip up her mind wouldn't let her accept that the dashing, rich and caring man in-front of her was anything less than a prince charming in wait.

"Aye, you caught me, love. It is true, Ms. Swan has captured my attention and try as I might I can't stop thinking of her. She consumes my every waking moment"

"And you were hoping to use Henry to get close to her. Oh, that's great Killian, I mean not using Henry to get close to his mom, that's a little inappropriate, but you having feelings for Emma. I am so happy for you. You deserve love after what happened with Milah. You know, I am friends with Emma. I can put in a good word for you."

"Oh that won't be necessary, love. A real man fights his own battles, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom."

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes. Men could be so immature, but maybe that is exactly what Emma needs. She was so serious and yes, Anna admired how she managed to balance being a single mom with running her own business but she wished that Emma would let loose a little. Killian might be just the thing to help her do that.

Following his conversation with Anna, Killian was given a new take on life. He was invigorated by his new plan for getting close to Henry. If he were to date Emma, even just for a little while, spending time with the lad would do nothing to raise eyebrows. And even when he eventually broke things off (which he planned to do after a few weeks) if she trusted him enough she would be comfortable with the idea of him acting as a babysitter or role model for her boy.

He started collecting all of the information he could about Emma Swan. She was young and had given birth to Henry as a teenager. Single, obviously. Even he could not deny that she was a pretty little thing, with a mane of golden hair that fell in ringlets around her face and a slim, fit body.

She had lived in Storybrooke for most of her life, but she bounced between several local foster families before she turned 18. She ran off with a boyfriend the year Killian had returned from the naval academy, hence why he had no strong recollection of her. The teenage pregnancy and even the time spent in prison did not seem to come as a surprise to anyone in Storybrooke but the way she picked herself up had earned her a little respect.

Everyone expected her to end up stripping down at Rabbit Hole when she returned to town with a three year old in her arms. How else could a girl like that support a child?

Well, she did use her body to get ahead but not in the way everyone imagined. She befriended Sherriff David Nolan and he took a chance on her. Not only did he and his wife let Emma move in to their house with her son, but he gave her a job as a receptionist for the Storybrooke Sherriff's department. A few years later she completed her time at the Police Academy and was officially deputized.

Emma Swan had not been easy to win over. Her walls were up high and even though she had no clue of his true motives, the one's she presumed of him were not much more flattering. She thought he saw her as just another easy lay who would be too swept up in him giving her attention to notice him moving on to the next girl. From what she said in one of her many refusals, it wasn't that she was opposed to a quick roll in the hay, but she had a reputation to protect and anything she did to create the wrong impression to the town effected not only her but Henry.

If there was one thing to say about Swan, it was that she was a devoted mother. The alienation most teens feel from their parents was something Killian often leveraged to earn their trust, but in this case Henry looked up to Emma an unusual amount and Emma made a big effort to make him feel included in her life.

It took two months of begging and pleading before Emma finally relented and went on a date with him. She was not taken by his playboy persona, so he adopted another one instead. He knew her history as an orphan who was abandoned by her boyfriend and could see how that had shaped her personality, so he played up the similar experiences in his own life. It wasn't all a farce. Often he got along with Emma quite well, even if he the sex between them felt more and more like a chore. It was because of how much he could relate to her that he renegaded on his original plan to break up with after a short while.

After six months of courting Swan and making Henry more and more comfortable with intimate touches and partial nudity, it occurred to him how much more convenient it would be if they all lived together. Emma complained constantly about making rent and the round the clock access to the boy appealed greatly to Killian. Being an official authority figure in the boy's life would also give him some control over the daily lives of the Swan's, particularly the relationship he saw developing between Henry and a lass at the school, Violet. Finally a long term romantic partner would only strengthen the town's perception of him as the perfect man

On their six month anniversary Killian asked Emma to move in with him to his antique, two bedroom cottage on Storybrooke's shore. Three months later she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Killian's house had a lot of rules, some which took Henry a while to adjust to, but he couldn't deny that it was a very nice house, much nicer then the apartment he and his mom used to live in. And everyone he knew told him how lucky he was to be moving there. Most people would kill to live in a millionaire's cottage and spend the weekend out on his boat or do any of the other frivolous things Killian did when the mood struck him like spontaneous holidays or weekend trips to the city.

It did annoy Henry that Killian didn't allow him to eat pop tarts or other sweets and that the man always seemed to be around and watching him. And there were some things Killian would do that would make him feel uncomfortable at times. Like whenever they'd go sailing, just the two of them, Killian would insist that Henry take his shirt off because "it's just us guys, after all."

But Henry refused to make any real fuss because Emma was happier and less stressed then he had ever seen her before. Not only did she not have to worry about money now that they were living with Killian, but she could take overnight jobs knowing that there was someone to watch over Henry and she had someone, an adult, to talk to if she ever got frustrated with life. Henry doubted that he would ever forget how his mom had almost jumped up and down in the middle of Storybrooke Savings when she was able to open up a savings account for his future education.

So Henry bit his tongue through most of Killian's rules and breaches of privacy, until one Thursday afternoon while the two were in the living room. Killian was sitting on the arm chair, facing Henry and eyeing the boy with that intense stair that always sent a shiver down his spine. Henry was ignoring the man's leering and putting all of his energy into reading his book.

"Lad, put the book down, I have a question to ask you."

Henry did as he was told and looked up at Killian's ice blue eyes.

"You're reaching an age where more and more you'll be becoming a young man." He glided his eyes over the boys form monetarily, watching the way Henry blushed. "Now, don't be shy. We all go through this stage. I've been watching you and I know that you'll make a good and handsome young man one day, especially if you have the right guidance. I would like to be that guidance."

"Um, okay. I guess that sounds..okay…Thanks."

Killian smiled and moved off of his seat, instead taking the one beside Henry on the couch.

"It's alright lad. Were practically family and family helps each, right? If something were to happen to your mom, I'd be responsible for you in every way. We'd really have to rely on each other then." He looked down at Henry, who now wore big, fearful eyes. "Don't worry. If you're a good boy then nothing should ever happen to Emma."

"W-what do you mean?"

Killian smiled and looked away from the boy for a moment.

"Tell me, Henry, have you ever been kissed before?"

Henry swallowed heavily and shook his head.

"Oh, what a shame. A travesty, really. What say you we remedy that right now." He said grabbing Henry's head and pushing their lips together.

After that afternoon Killian became bolder and bolder in his moves against the boy. Henry was afforded very little privacy, Killian would often burst into his room or the bathroom uninvited and subject Henry to his ministrations. Before every encounter Killian made sure to remind Henry what would happen to Emma if the boy caused a fuss and Henry had a very real fear of the man living with him. He had all this money and all this power, it seemed like he could get away with anything.

Even at school Killian seemed to be able to control every aspect of Henry's life. He had Henry moved into new classes because he was worried about the growing relationship between Henry and a girl named Violet, he cited bullying as the reason. While he placed no formal demands on how Henry spent recess or lunch, if he could not find the boy he would become very angry eventually leading to Henry spending all of his breaks alone in the library.

The weeks when Emma went away from home were the worst because Killian insisted that they share a bed, where the man would always become far too hands on for Henry to sleep, so the boy would spend the entire time barely making it to class and back. Killian seemed to find it funny when he'd come home to find the teenager curled up on the couch with that bear of his clasped in his hands.

Emma, however, was becoming more and more concerned with the changes she saw in her son. He alternated between being extremely clingy with her to being angry, moody and unwilling to even talk to her. He had regressed in some ways, like once again sleeping with Beary, but in other ways showed a knowledge of adult things that disturbed her. Killian had insisted that changes like this were normal in teenage boys but that did nothing to quell Emma's growing fears. When she saw that Henry had dropped so much weight that he no longer fit into his jeans, she knew she had to take action and despite both Henry and Killian's protests she enrolled the boy in therapy. If he wouldn't talk to her (oh why wouldn't he just talk to her. Please. They had always been so close and she loved him so much and she couldn't imagine what would make her special little boy stop trusting her) maybe a therapist could get through to him.

She cancelled all trip out of a town for a while, noticing that Henry was at his worst when she came back from them. It was a week after her last trip when everything would finally make sense to Emma. She was doing laundry, pulling things from the bottom of the basket where they often fell and got lost for years, when she picked up a pair of Henry's boxer shorts. She frowned, she had only washed these last week. What were they doing at the bottom of the laundry basket? She gave them a quick look over and saw a small patch of blood in the backside of the shorts.

In foster care Emma had seen terrible things. None of her foster families ever inflected upon her something more harmful then contempt and neglect but at the group home she had heard stories from some of the other kids about foster fathers who made their way into a child's bedroom or foster siblings that used sex to manipulate and terrorize. Her worst fear in prison had been that something like that would befall Henry, never would she have thought that she would be the one inviting a monster capable of such things into her home. She didn't want to believe it but running over everything that happened in her mind, all the signs fit. Henry's change in behavior, Killian's determination to establish himself as an authority figure in her sons life and now this physical evidence, it was hard to deny that the man she had been falling in love with had been abusing her son in the worst way possible.


	6. Chapter 6: Castration

Emma was furious and sad and a mix of 100 other complicated and indescribable emotions. Every time she focused on one of her emotions another boiled up and threatened to overwhelm her. She needed to do something, now or she feared that she would explode.

She jumped in her car and debated millions of places to drive to. She could go to the police station but if she did that she'd never get to confront Killian herself, she'd never get to rejoice the feeling of her fist hitting into the softest and most sensitive parts of his flesh. She could go to the shooting range, and attempt to release some anger there until she could confront Killian but deep down she knew that she did not want to get rid of any of her anger, it was going to be her driving force and without it she wouldn't be able be able to accomplish nearly as much.

She was shaking and barely even noticed when she parked her car in front of the school but she knew it was the right choice. Yes, she had to see her son. She had to hold him and tell him that she would make it all better and that she was sorry.

She walked into the school and past the front office despite the receptionist's attempts to stop her. She knew Henry's classroom and strode towards it like a terminator, determined and unstoppable. From the window she saw her son sitting at one of the back tables looking as gloomy as ever with his head leaning on the table. Her eyes pricked with tears. She walked into the classroom and all 15 of the adolescents in front of her stopped and stared at her. She turned to the teacher.

"I am sorry for interrupting. I need to take Henry."

"Miss Swan, this is highly inappropriate."

"Look lady, this is an emergency. I am taking my son and you're not going to stop me. Henry get your bag. We're leaving."

The boy quickly did what his mother had said, his heart racing with fear. Oh no, what if she found out about him and Killian and she was angry at him. What if she kicked him out of the house? Where would he go?

When they were out of sight of the classroom Henry was still shaking with fear. When his mom stopped to look at him he winced away preparing himself for her to start yelling. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, kneeling a little on her knee, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Henry. I'm so sorry. Oh baby. I can't believe I let this happen. I can't believe I let him hurt you like that." She said in between fitful sobs.

Henry started crying too, all of the emotions he had been holding in for the past month brimming to the surface at an alarming rate. At some point in the abuse he had thought himself finally numb from all pain or any feeling at all really. He had feared he was becoming more robot then boy. But with tears of her own his mother had unlocked it all and Henry believed he might never stop crying. Even if that had been the case, Henry believed he would prefer it to feeling nothing.

After ten minutes of just holding each and crying, Emma stopped and composed herself. She patted Henry on the back and encouraged him to going. To get it all out. And she lead him to her car so nobody from his class would see them.

Emma didn't want to return to the cottage where Killian had victimized her son and she had given up the lease on her apartment months ago when she agreed to move in with Killian. The only place nearby that she would have access to was her friend, Mary Margaret's loft.

Henry had been there often enough to feel comfortable and she knew that Mary Margaret would not mind them being there while she was at work so she lead her son up the stairs and into the loft. She made him a mug of hot cocoa with extra cinnamon, as well as a glass of water and text Mary Margaret telling her they were using her apartment for something important and if she could maybe not come home right away that would be great.

After that she had Henry tell her everything, from when Killian met to before he left for school this morning. It was difficult to hear but she kept her composure for Henry's sake, even when several parts of the story made her want to vomit. Henry cried throughout the interview and Emma comforted him the best she could. It was best she he got it out now and saved himself from having to do an interview with the police later.

By the time Mary Margaret came home, Henry had fallen asleep, exhausted, on the couch beside Emma. Emma wrapped him in a blanket and told Mary Margaret not to open the door to anyone except her. She had some things to take care of but she would be back before the night was over. Mary Margaret nodded her head, but didn't ask any questions. She had never seen Emma like this before and she found herself slightly scared of the woman.

Emma loaded her gun when she pulled up to the side of the cottage she had lived in with Killian and, once finished, held the switchblade knife from her glovebox up to the sun. It sparkled, clean and sharp, better than he deserved. She looked at the cottage and grimaced. This was supposed to be her happy ending but in an instant it had all turned to shit. She would make Killian pay. Nobody hurt her kid and got away with it. She put the gun in her holster and hid the knife in a pocket of her pants.

When she entered the house Killian came to the door, a look of happiness on his face.

"Love, when I came home to an empty house I was worried. That worry was only compounded when I heard that you had taken the lad out of school early."

Emma repressed the anger that boiled under her skin and smiled, pretending that she wasn't completely repulsed by the man in front of her.

"Oh, that. I just wanted to drop him off with David. I needed to do it early, you know how clingy he is these days, so you and I could have the evening to ourselves."

Killian smiled, his body relaxing. One thing he knew about Emma was that she was a Wiley minx, a real firecracker in bed, and when she wanted it nothing could stop her. Though a night alone with Emma wasn't the way he would have preferred to spend his time, he knew he could give a commendable performance it by remembering the time he and Henry had spent there just nights ago.

Emma grabbed Killian by the wrist and lead him to the bedroom. She threw in a few rushed kisses in an attempt to keep up the act and began undressing the man. When he was down to his underwear she batted her eyelashes flirtingly and putting on her sexist voice she asked Killian to indulge her some kinks.

"You know what I've always found really sexy, Killian?"

"I can think of a couple things, love, but I know this will go much easier if you just tell."

"Handcuffs, having a partner all tied up. Maybe playing a little cops and robbers."

Killian smirked when Emma turned around dangling her handcuffs from the sheriff's station. She looked like a pin up from a dirty magazine. She pushed him onto the bed and distracted him with a kiss on the cheek while she handcuffed him to the bed posts. As she got up to do the other side, the man made a mental note of where she kept the handcuffs for future reference. She buckled on the side even tighter and Killian winced.

"Bit tight there, Swan." He said, straining his neck to see her. She had disappeared off the bed once again and he wondered where she was going when he felt more cuffs fasten over his ankles.

"Swan, I am not sure I like this. Handcuffs are one thing, but this is a bit extreme don't you think, Love?"

Emma ignored him. She moved on to the bed and sat between his spread legs.

"You know, cops and robbers is a bit old fashioned. Why don't we spice it up a bit, _love_?" She said mockingly as she pulled down his underwear.

Killian was sweating now. His heart was racing. He rocked against the restraints but they held on tight.

"How about, instead, we play the cop and the pedophile." She said as she pulled her switchblade out of her pocket, letting the blade catch on the light of the room so Killian knew exactly what she was about to do.

She ran the edge of the blade across the inside of his leg and watched as he shivered.

"How could you do it, Killian? To my son? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you would get away with it?" She said dropping any pretense of not being completely pissed at the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emma. Come on, baby. You know I love Henry as if he were my own. I would never..AaaHH." He screamed out as Emma ran the blade across the inside of his thigh.

"You crazy bitch! You pathetic, useless, dried up, whore." He screamed.

Emma grabbed the man's penis in her left hand and held the switchblade against it with her right.

"I hope you enjoy this, you slut. When I get out of here, you'll never see your son again. You think I am bad? I'll make sure he ends up in the clutches of the worst demons, shelling out sexual favors for the chance to eat. He'll wish I was there to save him. All while you rot in a cell, for the rest of your days."

Emma smirked.

"Oh, Killian, _baby_ , you're not getting out of here."

She moved the knife down.


	7. Epilogue and FAQ

Epilogue

Killian Jones disappeared that night.

His boat went missing with him and it didn't take long for people to make up their own stories. Maybe he had gone sailing around the world and found something worth living for elsewhere. Or maybe he was shipwrecked on a deserted island. Or, most tragic of all, maybe he had fallen victim to some terrible storm and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Well, they were right in one regard. Killian Jones was at the bottom of the ocean.

He was spread over several thousand miles of the ocean floor, and missing most identifying features, but still they got the ocean part right.

No one guessed at the specific brand of darkness that had consumed Killian, but nobody seemed to bat an eye at Emma or Henry's distaste for the man either.

Emma sold the man's cottage and used the proceeds to buy a new apartment, one for her and Henry. It was nice and clean and felt like a place where Emma and Henry could eventually make a home and paying for it was the least Killian could have done. The rest of the money was put aside for Henry's college fund and, of course, to pay off the intensive therapy Henry now attended. Emma had told Henry of how she disposed of the man. She had not gone into the gruesome details but he needed to know that the man who had terrorized him for months was never going to threaten their happiness again.

Henry was mostly dealing well with what happened. He sometimes had nightmare about the experience or felt flashes of PTSD. His anxiety had gone through the roof and he was on medication. It was a struggle of Emma's existence to try to give him as a normal of a life as she could, despite the circumstances, but every time she saw the kid smile at the sport scores or laugh with friends, she celebrated it as the small victory it was.

FAQ

This fic caused controversy. I received a lot of questions. Here are some answers.

Q: Are you a ped?

Pedophiles don't write stories where a pedophile gets castrated and murdered.

Would you ask Nabokov if he was a pedophile?

Q: Is this based on something that happened to you or someone you know?

That is never an appropriate question to ask someone you don't know.

Q: Why is this tagged Captain Swan?

It isn't. It's tagged Killian, Henry and Emma. Those are the main characters in the fic. That is why they are tagged.

Q: Do you hate Killian and/or Captain Swan?

No. I was going to write this fic with Robin and Regina or with Walsh as the criminal but Emma fitted the mother role better and I could not get Walsh's voice right.

Q: How could you write this?

This story does not glorify pedophilia. Lots of stories on here do. In this story the pedophile is the clear villain, his actions are never excused, and the victim is not victim shamed or written as enjoying being raped. The relationship between Killian and Henry is supposed to be disturbing because in real life rape and pedophilia are disturbing.

This is not the first story on here that has Killian and Henry in a relationship.

This is not the first story that has Killian as a rapist.

This is not the first story that has Henry as a victim of rape.

This is not the first story that has Killian in a relationship with someone underage.

Henry in this fic is only two years younger than Bae is when he goes to Neverland yet Hooked Bae is a respected ship in this fandom with multiple fanfictions.

There are multiple, respected fics that feature an underage Emma sleeping with an adult man.

This fic never gives graphic descriptions of genitals.

This fic never describes sexual acts in detail or describes penetration.

I am sure that everyone who reviewed negatively on this fic has read another fic that has one of the elements above and has not complained. People are upset about this fic because it does not romanticize these types of relationships. It shows it to be as ugly as it is in reality and that scares people.

Sometimes writing this fic would make me upset but art should create emotions.

Q: How did you choose your username?

It is a string of words put together by a name generator. I am not a midwife.

Q: What audience is this fic written for?

I don't write fic with an audience in mind.

Q: Do you think this is entertainment?

Is Law and Order: SVU entertainment? Are True Crime documentaries entertainment? Are films like Room and Georgia Rules entertainment? Is Lolita entertainment?

All of these stories feature rape and pedophilia as a major conflict for the main characters.


End file.
